


The Alpha and the Gemini

by AlaricFuneralPlanner



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaricFuneralPlanner/pseuds/AlaricFuneralPlanner
Summary: When Lizzie finds a way to potentially stop the merge Hope and Josie's lives will be upended. But will this change be for the better?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 198
Collections: hosie legacies





	1. The Bird Gets Cooked

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing!

Hope walked into the foyer of The Salvatore School where she saw Landon standing by the fireplace alone, reading his newest Star Wars graphic novel. Hope approached Landon and with all the strength she could muster, proclaimed “Landon we’re over”. Landon stood there, confused for a moment, “Hope, where is this coming from? I thought we had gotten past the ‘hero, martyr, secrets’ business. I’m here for you, I’m in this for the long haul”. Hope looked at Landon one last time, with disdain. “Landon, this has nothing to do with being a hero. I’m breaking up with you because you have as much personality as a raisin. Lizzie was right, you are an overgrown Muppet baby. I need to be with someone I can trust, someone mature.” With those scathing words, Hope trotted out of the main hall and up to her room. 

Hope begins to run down the hall towards her dorm when she is violently pulled into a janitor’s closet by her backpack. Standing there with anticipation is none other than Lizzie. “Why would make me say that to him? I get it, it had to be done, but why did I have to hurt him?” Hope’s heart was sick with the thought of a confused and hurt Landon, wondering why she would be so cruel to him. Lizzie gave Hope her determined “I mean business look”. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I do not need to remind you that your eighteenth birthday is tomorrow. Which means your Alpha ritual begins and you inherit the Crescent pack. As long as our spell works, we can bind you and Josie, the merge will be off, and your dogs will become siphoners.” Hope was still unsure of the plan. “I thought only two wolf Alphas could be bound in the marriage ritual.” Lizzie opened the closet door “Josie is by default a leader of the Gemini coven, and for now we’ll just have to bank on that being close enough.” Lizzie beamed and walked out towards her room. Hope stood there for a moment, still processing.

As Hope entered her room, she looked around at all of the photos and memories on the walls. The ones that Landon and Josie had helped her to put up; the memories they had helped her make. Her eyes caught on a photo of Landon and herself from the day they had fought Eros, one of the Gods of love. That day he had been such a good partner to her and fought by her side, willing to sacrifice everything. Her eyes wandered to a picture she had taken of the Saltzman twins on their sixteenth birthday, when she had given Josie Esther’s talisman. She and Jo had been through so many terrifying moments together over the years. She had hoped that by eighteen, they could put all of the danger behind them forever. However, as a Mikaelson, she knew that could never be true for her, and that she would have to fight all her life just as her parents did. Still, she couldn’t believe she had truly agreed to get married tomorrow, and to of all people, Josie Saltzman.


	2. Josie Needs A Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Josie's POV and she's got feelings about the day ahead. T-minus 12 hours until the unification ritual....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions I'll write whatever.

Josie woke up and looked over at her sleeping sister, who was quietly muttering something about MG. Josie couldn’t believe how much work Lizzie had been putting in to ending the merge lately. She’d been spending every day in the library researching how to complete the binding ritual. Then again, Lizzie wasn’t the one who had to get married at seventeen. But Jo would do anything if it meant keeping Lizzie safe. Josie wondered what her life was going to be like from today forward. She felt like she was just adding one more thing to the list of ways she had been forced to grow up too fast. So was Hope. Hope was giving up even more, she thought. The girl had already found her soulmate and had given a life with him up, all to save Josie and Lizzie from the merge. Jo had been envious of the deep love they seemed to share, but she had never imagined things would end up like this. She wasn’t actually sure how “this” was supposed so work. She had heard Hope talk about the ritual her mom had gone through with her husband Jackson, but neither of them really knew what was about to happen. She just hoped that Lizzie was really sure this was all going to work. 

Josie leaves her room, finally ready to face the insane day that lies ahead. She puts her Intro to Magical History book in her backpack and heads towards the classrooms. Out of the corner of her eye, Josie sees her dad leaving his office. She jumps behind a grandfather clock in the hallway, hoping to God she can avoid just one complication of the day. The last thing she needs is to have to explain to her father why his high school daughters are performing an ancient werewolf marriage ceremony. She was never able to lie to him for very long, so it was better she keep her distance until after the ritual was complete. She checked to see if the coast was clear and made a b-line for the chem lab. She entered the lab and looked around for the ingredients Lizzie had told her to pick up; she needed something called blue calamus root for the ceremony. Up on a shelf in the corner, she saw dozens of small beakers with an assortment of botanicals on the labels. She sifted through the many vials until one with a bright blue powder caught her eye. “Blue Calamus” was scrawled on the label in what could only be her father’s handwriting. She quickly grabbed the vial and dropped it into her backpack. She left the chem labs and wandered down to the kitchen. Anxiety always made Josie hungry and she was craving a big sandwich. “Josette Saltzman! Stop right there! The unification ceremony requires fasting the entire day of the ritual. Which you would know if you had read the wiki page I sent you last night.” Lizzie entered in a huff and propped herself against the granite island. “Did you bring the plant? I need to start prepping it now if it’s going to be ready by the ceremony.” Josie opened her bag and shoved the blue vial at her sister. “Do I even want to know what you need this for?” Josie eyed the blue powder floating in the beaker nervously. “Probably not. I’ll see you at ten sharp, and don’t eat!” Josie was left wondering about the many thousands of nefarious ideas Lizzie had possibly cooked up for the evening, but she knew her sister was just as committed to stopping the merge as she was. She just hoped that the same could be said for Hope.

Josie sat outside on the bleachers taking in the impromptu game of wickery on the field. She wondered if she and Hope would ever get to feel that normal again. “Hey. Do you mind if I sit?” A soft voice said. Josie turned to see a nervous Hope Mikaelson standing next her. “Yea… no… sure. I mean yes it’s fine.” She uttered, clearly even more unsure than Hope was. Hope looks away from Josie and out onto the field. “I’m sorry if it feels like I have been avoiding you. I promise I haven’t I just needed to clear my head. Um… this whole thing is… a lot.” Josie knew exactly how Hope felt. “Yeah that’s the understatement of the year.” Hope chuckled and finally met Josie’s gaze. “Hey, you know, I’m not doing this because I have to Jo, okay? You’re my friend and I want to do whatever it takes if it means stopping the merge and helping you.” Josie smiled just a tiny bit. “Hope have we really thought this through? I mean, what if it doesn’t work and we’ve made a huge mistake and you broke up with Landon for nothing?” Hope looks away, reminded again of the pain of saying goodbye to Landon. She inhales deeply and takes Josie’s hand gently in hers. “If it doesn’t work… then… it doesn’t work. We will find another way to stop the merge, and we will move on with our lives. Jo, it’s going to be okay you have to believe this is going to work. If it doesn’t then we’re no worse off than we were before the…. ritual.” Josie, searches Hope’s eyes for the reassurance she desperately needs, but all she can think about is the feeling of their hands intertwined…


	3. Today's the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening. Finally. Today is Hope's birthday. And the day of the wedding... but what are the girl's thinking about now that it's time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATE: Hey everyone, it’s been a long while. I’ve been busy with school but i’m back!
> 
> I no longer feel comfortable with Jo as a minor getting married. So for the purposes of this fic, HOPE IS TURNING 20, JOSIE IS 18. Hope is working for the school as a recruiter and Jo is graduating.

It’s the big day, Hope thought. This can’t be real. This can’t be happening. But it is, and it will. Tonight in a ceremony attended by the few remaining crescent wolves, her aunt Freya, Lizzie, and Alaric, she would be marrying Josie Saltzman. Strangely, the part where she would marry Jo wasn’t what scared her. She had known Josie her whole life, trusted her with that life on multiple occasions. They had shared secrets and crushes, enemies and allies. Hope knew that Josie was not the issue. What worried her was the ceremony. If there was even the slightest hint of insincerity, it wouldn't work, and they would be back at square one. 

Today was big for multiple reasons. It was her birthday, for one. But it was also the day she inherited the crescent pack. Her mother’s pack, and a pack she hadn’t seen or heard from since she left New Orleans. She wondered if they would accept her as their leader, if she was even worthy of that title. The role of alpha was hard fought for by her mother, and being a Mikaelson meant nothing ever came easily for Hope. Still, she held out optimism that they would accept the union with Josie for the needed strength it would bring the pack. The siphon ability would be something no wolf had ever possessed before. It would give them a way to hold their own against the vampires, and utilize the ancestral magic that ran through the streets of New Orleans. But before any of that could happen, they had to get through the very first ritual; the truth ceremony. 

Josie was busy in her room, trying on her fifth dress. What outfit says “Hey, nice to meet you! I’m the teenage bride that just became your new queen!” Well...queen wasn’t exactly what she would be, but Hope hadn’t fully explained the ins and outs of becoming co-Alphas of a rare and powerful werewolf pack. Josie didn’t know much about this ritual at all actually. It was mostly coordinated by Lizzie, with Hope’s encouragement and reassurance. Josie was merely one piece of the puzzle. But she was okay with that. If it meant she and Lizzie never had to go through the merge, and Hope could help her people. Soon, Josie thought, the crescent wolves would be her people too. She’d always thought of Lizzie as more of a leader, but Hope was convinced that Jo could do this. However she still wondered, why had Hope picked her? Both twins had the siphoner abilities, and Lizzie was clearly on board with the ritual. So why was Josie the one picking out a dress? Whatever the reason, she was secretly glad it was her. Despite how nervous she was for the day ahead, she was excited to be spending it with Hope. 

“Hope are you ready yet? We have to start now you’re gonna throw my whole schedule off and your aunt and the pack are supposed to arrive at six!” Hope walks down the staircase and into the Salvatore School great room where Lizzie is waiting with her clipboard and a frown. “Okay, whatever COLD FEET you might have, you need to warm them up now. I won’t have my sister knowing you have doubts.” Hope comes to stand next to Lizzie trying to not to notice the long itinerary on the clipboard. Just one foot in front of the other. “I do not have doubts, I was getting ready. And I AM ready. I’m here.” Hope tries to convince herself as much as Lizzie. “You have doubts?” Josie walks into the room sheepishly. She’s wearing a pair of jeans with her sneakers and a giant puffer coat. “I didn’t know what to wear for this part… I thought maybe a dress but it’s a little cold since it’s January…” Josie looks at the ground as her cheeks heat up. “Jo you’re perfect. I mean… it’s perfect.” Hope fumbles her words. “The unification doesn’t even start until tonight. What matters is that you’re comfortable.” Josie looks up at Hope for the first time. She just can’t seem to get it together when she’s around Hope. “I am. Are you?... comfortable, I mean.” Josie turns red again. Hope looks back into Josie’s beautiful brown eyes. There’s a soft vulnerability there that makes Hope want to reach out and hold her. “Yes yes! We are all dressed appropriately for the weather! Now can we get moving please? I’m starting to think we’re going to have to try again on Hope’s twenty first.” Lizzie grabs both girls by the arms and leads them out the double doors into the cold morning. 

They reach a clearing in the woods where a circle of stones is laid out with a blanket in the center. “Okay I know we don’t have a crescent elder here. Short notice. But this part should work just fine.” Lizzie pulls the blue calamus out of her bag along with an old looking wooden pipe. “Found this thing in dad’s office, it’s probably never been used.” Lizzie examines the pipe for a moment before setting it down in the center of the blanket next to the vial of calamus. “Okay, this is the part where I leave. It should be easy enough. Don't mess this up. I’ll be back in two hours.” With that, Lizzie gives a pointed look at hope and skips back towards the school. Hope watches Lizzie leave, then turns towards Josie. She gestures for Josie to sit down on the blanket. The girls get on the blanket, tentative not to touch as they sit criss-crossed on opposite sides of the circle. “Can I know what we’re doing now?” Josie is intrigued by the pipe laying on the blanket between them. “Are we… smoking?” Hope laughs. “Yeah kind of.” She picks up the powder vial and pours a small amount into the pipe. “Blue calamus is a part of the purification ritual. When you take it, you will be compelled to tell all your secrets to the other person.” Josie looks horrified. Hope feels the need to reassure her now. “Josie I promise whatever we say today, whatever we learn, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. There’s nothing you could say to ever change that.” She takes Josie’s hand and gently squeezes it. “We’re partners now.” Josie gives Hope a small, worried, smile. Hope lifts the pipe up. “So, are you ready?”


	4. Should I Go First?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're spilling secrets and it's Jo's POV. What will be exposed before the ceremony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you all. <3 Comment a POV you'd like to see!

Josie’s heart was about to beat out of her chest. She knew Hope could see how nervous she was on the outside, but could she hear how her heart was racing too? She knew there would be trials and tests, that this wouldn't be easy, but her deepest secrets? She hadn’t prepared for that. Ironically, there was once a time when all she ever wanted was to know what Hope was thinking. But now it had different meaning, and higher stakes. And of course, Hope was about to learn everything that was locked away inside Josie’s head too. Did Josie even know what her deepest secrets were? It seemed like there was so much she had to hide from so many people, like half of her was a secret already. She’d spent so much time not intruding on Lizzie’s spotlight it was like there were pieces of herself she was only just getting to know. And the therapy box hadn’t exactly been helpful… given the way that her darker nature had made an appearance. Maybe that’s what worried her, that her dark side wasn’t really gone? Hope wouldn’t want someone like that to be leading her pack. Hope should have picked Lizzie for this, Josie had too much baggage, too much darkness, she thought. 

“So, should I go first?” Hope asked. Josie could tell she was putting on a brave face. Being the hero like always. She had always admired that about Hope. She was a natural leader, she was strong even when she wasn’t. Josie was the opposite. She wore her emotions all over her face. She resented how bad she was at putting on a brave front, but she would do what had to be done for Lizzie and for Hope. Her family mattered more than anything to her, and now Hope was a part of that. “Yeah. Okay.” Josie agreed, praying that Hope going first would ease the expanding ball of nerves in her stomach. 

Hope lit the powder with a match until it gave off a green-ish smoke, lifted the pipe to her mouth, and inhaled. She exhaled a tiny amount of the green tinged smoke and coughed. “So do you feel anything?” Josie was even nervous for Hope now. “No I… feel the same. Maybe ask me a question?” Josie thought about what might be an easy way to begin. “What is your biggest fear?” okay… definitely not the easiest way to begin. “Never being good enough for anyone to stay. If my parents didn’t love me enough to not put themselves in danger, why would anyone else?” The silence between them is so loud. Josie didn’t want to hurt Hope, that was never her intention, but it seemed that Hope was already in deep pain. “Hope, we don't have to-” Josie began. “No. It’s working. Ask me something else.” Josie knows Hope would never back down from responsibility, but Josie could see how shaken Hope was by the question. Josie thinks for a moment, she wants this to be over for Hope as soon as possible. “What is your deepest secret?” She looks into the determined blue eyes staring back at her. She is reminded for a moment of the young Hope who had just arrived at the Salvatore School as a child, already hardened by the world at such a young age. “I won’t ever be able to make things right for my parents. I’ll never lead like my mother, or keep a family together like my father. That the Mikaelson name will always be remembered as the villains the world needs to exterminate.” Hope bows her head as if she’s ashamed. But all Josie can see is the best person she’s ever known, and this just confirms it. “Hope, you already ARE a great leader. You WILL BE a great leader to your pack, and your family couldn't be prouder. You’re the most loyal, brave, strong person I’ve ever known and I…” Josie stops herself. What was she going to say? “I’ll… go now.” She grabs the pipe from Hope’s hand. 

Okay, she can keep it together for this part, it won’t be so bad. Hope already knows about the fire in the dorms and her run-ins with dark magic. What else could she say that would shock her, right? Josie goes through the motions. With a visibly shaking hand, she lights the powder and inhales through the long wooden pipe. It tastes like bark and licorice. It burns the back of her through and she coughs several times. “Okay” she says as she leans back. “Ask away.” She knows the facade of calm she’s aiming for isn't convincing Hope, but she's doing it for herself. “Alright, what are your biggest secrets Jo?” Josie feels as if she’s in a dream. She’s being pulled to say words she hasn’t even thought before. She resists, but all of a sudden she’s speaking. “I’m worried that the dark magic that was inside of me, it was me, all of the things I said and did, it was all a part of me that was allowed to come out. It will never fully be gone. I am dark.” She knew it was true the moment it was out of her mouth, though she had never thought it before. A wave of relief rushes over her as she realizes it’s over with. Hope looks like she might say something and then “And I’m worried that I won’t ever be good enough for you. And that … you won’t feel for me that way that I already feel for you.” There it was. Josie didn’t even know she was saying it until it was already out there, but she knew now that this was true too. She wants to search Hope’s face for a reaction but she’s too afraid. She gathers the courage to look up when Lizzie bursts through the woods. “Alright you two! Come on! Hope’s family is here.”


	5. The Bird Thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the POV you want right now, but it's the POV you're gonna get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all thanks for reading and putting up with my update spam. :) Just so you know, I'm writing up a Hosie/ Jeniffer's Body inspired fic which will be up soon! Enjoy the Landon POV...

Things had been super weird lately. Nothing had made sense since the day Hope broke up with him. Landon couldn’t figure out why, things were going so well he thought. Apparently he was dead wrong. I mean, he knew he wasn’t as powerful as any of the other guys at school but he was loyal and committed! He wasn’t helpless, despite what Hope thought. And he would spend the rest of his days proving that to her, if that’s what it took. Because they were soulmates, destined to be together. He knew that, he could feel it. Hope just couldn’t see it yet. But Landon had a plan.

Landon walked down the stars into an eerily quiet great room. Where was Lizzie? She could usually be found barking orders at people on various committees around this time of day. That didn’t matter, he had to get ready to surprise Hope. It was all coming together. He was gonna win her back at lunch today with a grand speech (and maybe one of his amazing original songs) and they would get back together, just like that. It was fool proof, Hope would realize just how wrong she’d been to break up with him. Just then, Alaric rushed out of his office and through the front doors with a box full of things that looked like… decorations? It seemed odd that he wouldn’t know about a big school event, was there a dance he forgot about? He tried to stay focused and began practicing the words he had scribbled into his notebook. “Milkshakes, dancing, cupid, true love” that was the gist of it. He looked around the hallways, and classrooms, but oddly, no sign of Hope. Maybe she was eating lunch in her room, he thought. 

Landon had just about searched everywhere in the school, with no sign of his ex girlfriend. Maybe she really was avoiding him. But he was so sure his plan would work; plus, he’d given her a whole twenty four hours! He had noticed a suspicious absence of Lizzie and Josie too. With Alaric being gone as well, there must be a Malivoire monster he didn’t know about. This was fantastic, he thought. He would swoop in and save the day and prove to Hope that he could measure up as a boyfriend. But first he needed to stop by the armory. 

Now fully armed and ready for battle, Landon rushed outside to find the others. He would head towards the lake first, and then search the surrounding woods. After walking down to the lake he still hadn’t found a trace of anyone. That is, until he runs straight into Lizzie Saltzman. She looks even more stressed and high-strung than usual. “What’s up where’s everyone else? What are we fighting, what’s the plan?” He stares impatiently for an answer. “What are you TALKING about Bilbo? And why are you dressed like that? Never mind, get out my way. Hope and Josie have enough on their plate without a disaster like YOU showing up and ruining the wedding.”  
Landon watches as she storms off up the hill and back into the school. Landon was majorly confused. He was piecing Lizzie’s words together but they didn’t make sense. “Hope… Josie… Wedding.” Suddenly he hears the sounds of cars pulling up. Several trucks and vans pull into the front of the school. A black Mercedes pulls up in front of the others. A woman steps out; Landon recognizes her from photos, it’s Hope’s aunt Freya.


End file.
